


Choice

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, finn wears a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn finally gets his own wardrobe and Poe gets a little bit surprised by some of his choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice

When Poe saw Finn enter the room he froze. He had only seen Finn wearing three things: his Stormtrooper suit, Poe’s jacket, and the grey shirt they gave him after he left the hospital. So he wasn’t ready to see Finn wearing the long orange dress that he was currently wearing.

 

Finn bounded into the room and towards Poe, a smile on his face. “Hey! What are you doing?”  he asked.

 

“What are you wearing?” Poe asked instead of answering and Finn’s smile grew.

 

“The general gave it to me! Do you like it?” he span around, the dress swirling around his feet.

 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, it looks great,” Poe said still a little bit shocked at what he was seeing. It must have shown though because Finn’s face fell.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing!” Poe said hurriedly. “You look great. I was just surprised. I haven’t seen you wear a dress before.”

 

“Well I was never really allowed to pick clothes, they were just handed to me. And then the general showed me a pile of clothes and told me to take what I wanted and I saw this. It reminded me of your flight suit. Plus, it’s really comfortable. I have other stuff too now as well.” Finn sounded so happy to have clothes and Poe smiled at his joy.

 

“Well I’m glad you’re happy. You look awesome. Seems like you have good taste,” Poe grinned. “Well, now that you’re here you want to help me clean the x-wing?” Finn nodded and the two began to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).


End file.
